


Day Twelve

by beefcakemish



Series: Spn Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Written for notfunnydean's SPN Advent Calendar 2018Prompt: Staying in bed cuddling all day





	Day Twelve

Dean wakes up for work at four thirty like he does every weekday morning. Cas is still asleep beside him, barely even shifting as Dean removes himself from his hold. As he waits for the coffee to finish brewing, he turns on the local news channel to catch up on what he’s missed the past few days. Between spending time with Cas after work, grading assignments, and making lesson plans, he’s had little time to pay mind to anything outside their personal bubble.

A scroll runs across the bottom of the screen with school closures due to the weather, and sure enough, at a glance out the back porch door, there’s a sizeable amount of snow on the ground. Judging by the grey skies, it doesn’t appear to be stopping anytime soon either. Paying closer attention now, Dean waits for the scroll to start over so he can look for anything in their county. The new superintendent is a bit of an asshole, so Dean’s not hopeful for a closure, or even a delay.

He grabs a mug from the cupboard while he waits, and after adding a splash of the new almond creamer crap Cas insisted they buy, he returns to the living room only to realize he’s just missed their county. With a hushed ‘son of a bitch’ he settles in on the couch and waits for the scroll to come around again.

Finally another three minutes later, Dean sees Bradley Elementary on the list of closures for the day. Shutting off the TV, he finishes his cup of coffee, rinses the cup, then makes his way back to the bedroom. Cas has rolled over in the time that Dean’s been gone, so he crawls back under the covers and fits himself against the man, absorbing the warmth from the comforter and his body.

As he settles back in, Cas stirs, turning slightly to pull his face from the pillow, voice rough with sleep as he speaks.

“Dean? You’re gonna be late for work.”

“Snow day, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.”

Cas mumbles something in the affirmative and turns back to face away from him, breath returning to a steady rhythm shortly after.

Dean smiles to himself and wiggles even closer to Cas, looking forward to spending most of the day holed up in their bedroom, sheltered from the cold and the snow.


End file.
